


Just Like In The Movies

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life imitates art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In The Movies

A glint of something shiny on the adjacent roof momentarily blinded the senior NCIS agent. His chest tightened as he realized what it was and he turned to shout a warning. "DiNozzo- hit the dirt! Sniper!"

His words were drowned out by a single crack from a gun that reverberated around the surrounding buildings and he watched Tony's body jerk before the young man tumbled silently to the ground, the back of his jacket already stained with blood.

Ignoring the shocked and confused shouts of other NCIS and local law enforcement teams that echoed around him, Gibbs began to run towards his fallen agent, diving and grabbing Tony under the arms as he used the momentum of his dive to help roll them to the safety of the side of the building. "Damn it, DiNozzo, why didn't you drop when I warned you!" He muttered through clenched teeth as he slowly lowered the injured man to the ground and rolled Tony onto his side before pulling out the handkerchief from his pocket and quickly pressing it against the wound.

"S…sorry B...boss," Tony stuttered slowly, startling the older man, "D...didn't have t…time. H…how bad?"

Lifting up the handkerchief, Gibbs swallowed hard; the bullet had hit Tony high, almost dead center between his shoulder blades. "Just a flesh wound, DiNozzo!" He gruffly tried to reassure Tony as he placed the blood sodden handkerchief back over the wound, grimacing as Tony gasped before rolling his head a little in an attempt to look up at his boss.

"Y…you…. never…w…were any…good…at …lying Boss!" he whispered with a tired smile. "No…no pain. C…can't feel…a thing!"

"You're going to be fine, Tony" Gibbs quickly but firmly intervened, throwing his body over Tony's motionless one as bullets racked the area near where they were trapped. "Just as soon as we get this bastard, we'll get you to the hospital." He promised softly into Tony's ear before raising himself up a little and glancing over his shoulder, watching as agents and police officers attempted to move into better positions to take the sniper out.

"You…know…th…this is…a little…like…the movie…the movie…" Tony frowned; his green eyes dulled by shock seemed to search the area in front of him, as he swallowed "I… can't remember…the name…of it!" He murmured.

"What ever movie it was, I bet the two good guys made it out alive, DiNozzo!" Gibbs stated adamantly, "Just like we are going to!"

"Only…one of…them …made it ..out, Boss." Tony whispered. "The other…one didn't. make…it….even though…the hero…did…every…thing…he could.."

"Like Hell, DiNozzo! That is NOT what is going to happen today!" Gibbs growled, his anger at the situation boiling over. "You are not going to die on me and that's an order- Got it!"

"Sometimes…the good guys…die…" Tony breathed as his eyes slowly slid close, "No matter.. how hard… the other…good guy…tries. Not…their …fault…Nothing…they…could.. have …done" Tony sighed as his face gently rolled back towards the ground.

"Tony? DiNozzo! Don't you dare!" Gibbs yelled as grabbed the younger man's shoulders and roughly shook them. "Damn it DiNozzo! Don't you DARE disobey my orders! Don't you dare" His voice dropped down to a whisper that seemed to echo in the sudden cessation of the gunfire.

Sitting next to the body of his senior field agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs slowly ran his fingers through the soft silken strands of the younger man's hair, allowing them to continuously slide between his fingers. It was a gesture of affection that he often masked by slapping the back of the younger man's head. A gesture of affection that, at the moment, he did not care who saw as the tears of grief ran silently down his face.


End file.
